


learn to fly, learn to fly (show the world how you try)

by softspoken



Series: settle [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, But only if you squint, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness, alpha!Harry, lack of medical knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken/pseuds/softspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘louis?’ harry's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and concern and louis wants to kiss him but he’s just thrown up so that’s not very ideal for either of them.</p><p>‘could you take me to the hospital?’ he mutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learn to fly, learn to fly (show the world how you try)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from settle by two door cinema club

**the 'B' word**

=

the smell starts a bit after valentines day.

see, louis’ scent is sweet and vanilla-ish but there’s always the tiny little scent of cinnamon that comes from harry and harry revels in the fact that they’ve been together long enough that louis smells like him now. harry would go so far to say that louis smells like heaven.

(funny how they both smell like spices. harry thinks it’s because they’re soulmates.)

but this new scent throws him off. instead of the lovely and warm cinnamon that louis should smell like, he’s begun to smell like pine and the sea. harry hates it. it doesn’t mix well with louis’ natural vanilla. it irks harry everytime louis comes too close to him. what the hell kind of scent is pine anyway?

(it’s not even a spice.)

now, harry’s not one to jump to conclusions, but the only obvious reason as to why louis would smell different is if he were cheating. and obviously harry’s going to assume that that’s true.

so, since harry is one to jump to conclusions, he confronts louis about it.

and obviously, louis doesn’t take it well.

“what the hell do you mean, am i cheating, if anyone’s fucking cheating it’s you! you think i haven’t noticed your shit excuses about ‘working late at the office’?!” louis screams at him.

harry was working late at the office. “i was working late at the office. and you could have easily snuck off to someone else when i was gone!”

“well, i fucking didn’t! how dare you even suggest that!” louis is outraged, to say the least, but his stomach clenches uneasily and louis feels bile rise in his throat. he clenches his hands into fists and wills it to stay down.

“then why the fuck do you smell different, louis?! obviously you’ve been sneaking off to other alphas and-”

louis feels the tell tale sign of his body going cold and that’s it, he’s got to go. louis pushes past harry to sprint to the bathroom and barely makes it in time, before he’s blowing chunks into the toilet.

he can hear harry saying something once it stops but then it abruptly starts again and harry settles on rubbing louis’ back while he’s pukes out his lunch.

‘louis, sweetie, are you okay?”

it’s funny how harry can go from angry and accusing louis of cheating to concerned and lovely in two seconds flat.

louis counts to twenty until he’s sure that that’s the last of his puke before standing up and washing out his mouth and face while harry hovers helplessly by the door.

he wipes his face with the towel and places both hands on the sink and lets out a sigh. ‘harry.’

‘louis?’ his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and concern and louis wants to kiss him but he’s just thrown up so that’s not very ideal for either of them.

‘could you take me to the hospital?’ he mutters it because he knows that harry’s going to freak out.

he’s right because in seconds harry’s hands are lifting his chin to meet his eyes. ‘are you okay? what’s wrong? how long have you been feeling like this?’

he’s pummeled with questions and fingers prodding his face and stretching his eyelids and opening his mouth like harry could miraculously find what was wrong.

‘i feel a bit shit actually. and, um, it’s been going on for two weeks.’ louis says meekly.

‘why didnt you tell me?! come on, put on your coat, we’re going right now,’ harry gently tugs him by his arm and heads towards the door.

‘i didn't want you to worry about me.’

‘louis, i’m always worried about you.’

-  
they’re in the waiting room for twenty minutes and harry’s gotten up three times to ask the desk attendant what the hell was taking so long.

‘sir, there are other patients and the doctors are busy at the mo’. i’m going to have to ask you to sit down and wait your turn.’

‘but he could be dying for all i know! what if something happens?!’

‘sir, i’m sure he’s going to be fine. please, just wait.’

harry will huff and sit down, only to get up again to argue with the poor lady.

when harry tries to get up the fourth time, louis feigns a painful stomach ache and harry is immediately by his side. ‘what’s wrong? what hurts?”

‘my stomach.’

‘what do you need, sweetie? i’ll get you anything you need.’

‘just, water, please?’

harry’s out of the room in a jiff and louis waits until he’s stepped out of the door to apologize to the woman.

‘i’m sorry about him,’ louis says sheepishly.

‘it’s alright. it’s lovely how much he cares about you.’ she beams at him.

louis blushes and harry’s back in the room, pressing a water bottle to his lips.

‘harry, i can drink it myself.’ louis argues, backing his mouth away from the bottle and attempting to take it from him. harry holds it out of his reach and looks at him pointedly.

‘shush.’

‘did you just shush me?’ louis scoffs.

harry ignores him and brings the water bottle up to louis’ mouth again. “just. let me take care of you okay?”

louis shuts right up.

-

‘god, what if it’s something terrible?’ they’re on their third hour of waiting and harry is having a meltdown.

‘harry, i’m sure i’m fine. don’t fuss.’ louis tells him will he plays candy crush on his phone. he's on level 93 and it's probably his proudest achievement yet. 

‘god, louis, how did i not know?’ harry looks at him with desperate eyes, needing some answers.

louis looks at him, guilty. “you were um. you were always working late. and it usually happened at night.”

and there goes harry’s theory of louis cheating on him.

‘fuck, louis, i’m so sorry, i just assumed things because you smelled different and-’

‘no, harry, it’s fine. it doesn’t even matter now, alright?’ louis gives him a small smile. ‘we both know neither of us would ever cheat.’

louis pecks him on the lips once and laces their hands together.  
-

it is officially hour four.

it would have been only three and a half, but louis let a little girl go in before him. she was around four and she said she broke her arm but her mother insisted that she’d just sprained it.

but she was crying and louis was trying his best to cheer her up, making silly faces, telling jokes, but she wouldn’t stop looking at him with giant, sad eyes. so when a man walked in and called louis name, louis insisted that the little girl go in first.

harry had been out of his seat the second the man had called louis name, but louis hesitated as the girl started bawling again.

he glanced at her mother, who seemed just as distressed as louis was, and said, “how about you go in first?”

“what?” he heard harry say in disbelief, but louis ignored him and smiled politely at the little girl’s mother. the little girl stopping, wiping her eyes with her tiny fists and looked to her mom.

“oh, thank you so much.” her mother smiled gratefully at louis and picked her daughter up, minding her arm, and followed the doctor out of the room.

“i can’t believe you just did that,” harry said, shaking his head, but he couldn't fight the fond smile on his lips.

louis grinned at him and took his hand, wrapping their fingers together. “we’ll be next, don’t worry.”

“we better be,” harry says.

-

the doctor finally calls them inside, a full twenty minutes later, in which harry harassed the lady at the desk some more and fussed over louis.

a nurse questions louis about his symptoms and takes his blood pressure and does other doctory things, before they usher him into a room with a massive computer slash machine thing beside a bed.

they ask harry to stay outside, since he has no legal or blood relation to louis, but he gets into an argument with the nurse and refuses to leave louis side, before they give in and let harry stay.

louis lays on the bed while they wait for yet another doctor to come in. harry holds louis hand as tight as he can and louis think harry’s more afraid than louis is.

the doctor comes in and introduces himself, but louis forgets his name the minute then man asks him to lift his shirt.

“why?” harry asks, looking the man up and down, trying to determine any threat.

“well, we need to conduct an ultrasound,” the guy says. “so, if you’d just lift your shirt up, we can go ahead with the procedure.”

louis feels harry’s hold get tighter. harry doesn't like other people looking at louis’ body when he’s wearing clothes, let alone when he’s bare.

louis slowly lifts his shirt up, bringing it up just over his stomach. he tries not to grimace at the obvious weight he’s gained and he silently hopes harry doesn't notice.

the guy smears a cold gel over louis side and louis winces. harry growls at the man and inches closer to louis.

the mans not even phased. he spreads the gel around before pulling out a tiny scanner thing. he presses it against the gel and stares intently at the screen. louis and harry turn to stare at it as well.

he moves it around a couple of times, before pausing in one area and squinting at the screen. “hm.”

“what ‘hm’? what’s that mean? what’s wrong with him?” harry asks, slightly panicked.

“well, you see that tiny little speck over there?” the man stretches his arm to point at a dot at the screen.

“yeah,” louis and harry say in unison.

“well, louis, i think you’re pregnant.”

-

neither of them have said anything about the ‘B’ word yet, but harry’s upped his protectiveness. he seems pretty imminent on making sure louis is comfortable and he insists on helping louis out of the car, when louis is perfectly capable of walking.

it’s still sinking in, but the guy said that they’d find out for sure in a few days, when another doctor goes over the ultrasound pictures they took.

but neither of them have said anything yet.

and it’s not that louis is worried that harry might not want the baby, but. what if harry doesn’t want the baby?

louis definitely not one for abortion and he doesn’t think harry is either, but what if.

“harry? do you want the baby?”

harry’s hand pause from where they’re rubbing his back and helping him to the front door of their home. he turns and looks straight into louis eyes. “do you?”

louis immediately looks to the floor, and scuffs his foot back and forth. “yes,” he whispers.

harry cups his face and looks at him, grinning from ear to ear. “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and things thank you :)
> 
> this is gonna be a series about them and how they handle a baby coming and lot of fluff and protectiveness okay? 
> 
> okay.
> 
> my tumblr: [28tattoo.tumblr.com](http://28tattoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
